Kpop Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style outlines the formatting for articles on Kpop Wiki. Formatting 'Bolding' Bold text is used in its first usage at the intro of the article, and well as its alternate names. To bold a word or phrase, add 3 apostrophes on each end. * bolding * Highlight (하이라이트), formerly known as BEAST (비스트), is a... 'Columns' To create columns, first place and on the next line the number of columns you need (eg. Two columns: ) At the end of the first column, place the same wikitext (in this case ) on the next line. At the final column, place on its own line as well. Example: TWICE#Discography 'Italics' Italic text is used when referring to the titles of any published media. This not include singles or standalone tracks. To italicized a word or phrase, add 2 apostrophes on each end. * italicized * Blueming is the sixth mini-album by CNBLUE. You can also use 5 apostrophes for a bold italic. 'Quotations' "Quoted" text is used when referring to quotes, the title of songs & singles, TV episodes, articles, or to emphasize specific words. * "Lovelinus" is the first single album by Lovelyz. * "Cheer Up" is a song by TWICE. * Their name is an acronym for "Voice, Visual, Value in Excelsis". 'Font size' Either place and between the text you want a smaller font size. Alternatively you can use the template . * This is an example ** This is an example * ** 'Line break' Place between the text you want a line break. * This is an example of a line break. ** This is an example of a line break. Naming 'Disambiguation' When a page share the same title with another, please create a disambiguation page that lists all the pages under that said name. It is also best to rename the page with a different title. ;Template * Disambig ;Examples * Dawn * Subin 'Restrictions' Due to Wiki technical restrictions, the symbols (# < > [ ] { } |) can not be included in the name. 'People' When naming an individual, it should be the one they are referred in public and promotions. For example, use Hyeri instead of her birth name Lee Hye-ri, the stage name G-Dragon instead of Kwon Ji-yong. The Revised Romanization of Korean system should be used for all instances (unless stated). For birth names inside the artist's infoboxes, it should spelled out beginning with their family/surname name followed by their given name (separated by a hyphen) (eg. Lee Hye-ri). * Jung Seung Hwan * Taeyeon (Not referred as Kim Tae-yeon in group/individual promotions, teasers etc.) * Park Boram (Given name was not spaced per agency's usage) * Hur Young Ji (Surname is not romanized into "Heo" per agency's usage) 'Media' For media (eg. albums, singles, TV shows), English takes prevalence as this is an English-language Wiki. When a release does not have an official English name, their native name should be romanized. ;Examples: * Closer (OH MY GIRL) ** The group's name is included in brackets as it shares the same name with other articles * "Closer (KNK)" **Original name is "한 끗 차이" but English should be used as it has been directly translated (eg. Spotify, iTunes). A redirect with the romanization, Han kkeun chai, can be added as well. * "Baesisi" **(Romanized from "배시시". Also used by 1theK, iTunes. No direct English translation) * "If ～Mata Aetara～" **(Romanized from "If ～また逢えたら～") Language Not every musical artist or published media has an English-only name. Many are in Korean with an accompanying English name. In these cases, the English name takes prevalence for easy identification, following with their native name. Because this wiki contains K-pop content, it is not necessary to specify Hangul (the Korean alphabet) to identify what it is. If the subject has a Hanja name (Korean name for Chinese characters) or another official language (eg. Japanese) name, then it must be specified. It is also not necessary to specify a group's country of origin (eg. T-ARA is a South Korean girl group) as this is a K-pop Wiki which already assumes so. This doesn't apply to individual artists due to varying nationalities. * MAMAMOO (마마무) is a four-member girl group. * Spring (Hangul: 사춘기 상; Hanja: 思春記 上) is the first mini album by AKMU. Dates and numbers Dates are preferred to be expressed as Month-Day-Year (eg. January 1, 2018). For measurements, numbers should be under the metric system (kg, cm etc.). A template to convert metric units to imperial is currently in the works. Numbers can either be numeric or spelled out though numeric is preferred for larger numbers (eg. 20 and over). Grammar 'Spelling' The English language varies depending on the country or region, but American English is the standard language used on the Wiki for all content. 'Capitalization' Headings and article titles use sentence case when it comes to capitalizing words. This means the first letter is uppercase and subsequent letters lowercase with exceptions such as proper nouns or acronyms. * Sister's Slam Dunk (show) * Jun Hyo Seong * TRCNG * 2017: First concert tour and new album, Example 'Tense' Sentences should be in past tense unless it refers to an upcoming release or event. Links 'Wikilinks' To link to an article within this Wiki, use double square brackets to enclose the target link: * Example article * SUPER JUNIOR You can also format the link to either show it as bolded, italicized, etc. Just follow the formatting section on this page.To give the same link a different name, use the vertical bar "|": * different name To link to a specific section in the article, add a hashtag after the main article to the section title: * Example article#section name * the history of BIGBANG A red link shows up if an article does not exist yet. Also links are case-sensitive, so check to make sure that you have the correct link (eg. SHINee vs Shinee) 'Interwiki links' Here are examples on how to link to another Wikia or Wiki site: * BOL4 * Jeongyeon * The Wikipedia entry for K-pop 'External links' Here are examples on how to link to another non-Wiki site: * Twitter * Google homepage * "Gee" music video Categories Categories intend to group together pages on a similar subject. It help readers to find and navigate the subject area and it's relationships with one another. They are found at the bottom of the article's page. Clicking it brings up a category page listing the articles (or other pages) that have been added to that particular category. There may also be a section listing the subcategories of that category. Example of a category tree (from least to most specific): *Category:Groups **Category:Male groups Additional help Need more assistance? Contact the local admin for more specific questions. For other basic questions, check out the Wikia Community Central. Category:Policy